El Rey Cojo
by Wissh
Summary: Una leyenda no nace, se hace. Y él, habiendo sido tan pequeño, testarudo y con la nariz perpetuamente sucia, aún le costaba verse como ese gran soberano que todos ahí recordaban como El niño que Sobrevivió.


_El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto _Medievo y Fundadores_ del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**El Rey Cojo**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Una leyenda no nace, se hace. Y él, habiendo sido tan pequeño, testarudo y con la nariz perpetuamente sucia, aún le costaba verse como ese gran soberano que todos ahí recordaban como _El niño que Sobrevivió.

* * *

De sus hermanos, él se recordaba como el más ágil. Y el más fuerte. Quizás el más delgado y obstinado de los tres, pero su habilidad de subirse a los árboles no dejaba de ser, para aquél entonces, la más envidiable en la tropilla de chiquillos escuálidos y enclenques que eran sus amigos. Ahora su velocidad, ligereza de pies, y las escaladas de árboles de su niñez, se habían reducido a cortas caminatas por el atrio del castillo, e incómodos implementos de montura que reducían, aunque fuera un poco, el dolor que el invierno le propinaba a su por siempre quebrada pierna cuando su pequeño ejército y él salían de campaña.

Y por ese dolor se hacía recordar lo que había sido de sí mismo en el pasado mientras deambulaba, con ese típico aire distraído que se contrae cuando se es viejo y se ha visto mucho, por entre los muros tapizados de su habitación. El fuego crepitaba en el gran hogar custodiado por cabezas de leones cubiertas de hollín; un sonido que le arrullaba y entibiaba, aliviando, el punzante dolor de una pierna maltrecha en el invierno. Una nueva partida a las tierras del sur se avecinaba, y como Lord de esa pequeña nación, su presencia y la de sus soldados significaba un aporte trascendental para la próxima campaña que se llevaría a cabo a inicios de primavera.

Aunque su pierna se resistiera, al igual que su cansada alma.

Se extrañaba a sí mismo. Extrañaba el niño prepotente y de nariz sucia que subía a árboles, y colocaba los estandartes para cuando se despedía a una hueste, o se hacían los Torneos de Justas. Y extrañaba al niño que era capaz de subirse a la silla de un caballo, a escondidas, sin la necesidad de ser asistido por una multitud de escuderos lame botas.

―¿Es preocupación aquello que veo en su rostro, Mi Lord? ―Fue una voz que siempre, o desde que puede recordar, estuvo a su lado. Tan fiel como el mejor de sus galgos, tan suave como la mejor seda y tan irritante como el peor escozor de un morrión mal ajustado.

―Creí que estarías alimentando a _los burros_ en el establo ―Escuetas palabras que pronunció sin fijarse realmente en otra cosa que no fuera el cálido fuego del hogar―. En el invierno _las bestias_ suelen ponerse tenaces, incluso hasta atentar contra la mano que las alimenta si se están muriendo de hambre.

―¿Lo dice por experiencia propia, Mi Lord? ―Él se encogió de hombros, repentinamente divertido―. Su mascota particular no muere de hambre aún, Mi Lord. Pero el invierno ha llegado especialmente cruel a estas tierras. Quizás, para la primavera, perdamos _un burro_ más de sus establos.

Se hizo el silencio, y el Rey Cojo le dio la espalda al fuego para verla.

Ambos habían crecido. Pero sólo él cedió a portar en su rostro y cuerpo la edad madura de sus cincuenta años. Ella, por el contrario, se mantenía lozana y hermosa. Mística.

―¿Sobreviviré yo a este invierno? ―Preguntó, viéndola acercarse a él para tomar su mano callosa y gruesa, y acariciarla con ese gesto que calentaba su pecho―. ¿Sobreviviré para recibir la primavera? ―Preguntó de nuevo algo vehemente.

―_El niño que Sobrevivió _volverá a hacerlo, Edmund ―susurró―. Siempre lo hace.

―No esta vez, Hannah.

Deslizó su mano fuera de las delicadas de ella, y volvió a sumirse en la visión del fuego del hogar. La sintió suspirar a sus espaldas. Supuso que sacaría su infernal rama mágica que guardaba con mucho celo en el sayo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero nada contundente ni mágico lo tocó durante el corto tiempo que ella permitió que él le diera la espalda.

―Te salvé aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

―Cómo no hacerlo ―dijo al ser su turno de suspirar cuando ella fue lo suficiente testaruda para tomarlo de los hombros y obligarlo a mirarla―. _El niño que Sobrevivió _es una mentira, Hannah. Nadie sobrevivió, tú me salvaste.

―Es lo mismo para mí, Mi Lord.

¿Cómo hacerla entender que cincuenta años fue el tiempo que necesitó para reflexionar acerca de ese hecho tan lejano y pasado? ¿Para darse cuenta de que fue el peor de los errores? La observó hacer una profunda reverencia ante él, levantando un poco el sayo hasta posar las rodillas en el helado suelo de piedra.

―No es tu deber ponerte de rodillas, mujer…―comenzó irritado, e incómodo, intentando tomar su brazo y ponerla de pie. Pero Hannah era escurridiza, y él sabía que no le gustaba ser tocada sin su consentimiento antes.

―Lo es, Mi Lord ―dijo, y el tuvo el mal pensamiento de recordar todas aquellas veces que ella se colocó de rodillas ante él para otros menesteres―. Si para hacerle entender su posición, aquella que se ha ganado gracias al cariño y devoción de sus súbditos, debo ponerme de rodillas, lo haré Edmund.

―¿Porqué?

―Liberaste a estas personas…

―No lo hice ―la interrumpió―. Lo hiciste tú. Yo no he ganado nada. No soy Rey, no soy esa leyenda que cantan los bardos, no soy nadie.

―¡Lo eres! ¡Sin ti, estas personas solo tienen a un _burro_ agonizante en un establo! ¿Porqué los muggles son tan obstinados? ―Muy a su pesar, Edmund sonrió ante el insulto muy personalizado que Hannah utilizaba para referirse a él cuando la sacaba de sus casillas. Lo hacían verse nostálgico, recordando cuando era un niño y ella una bella muchacha misteriosa que se escondía en el bosque.

―A veces siento envidia. Me faltan cuatro dientes, mi cabello es gris y el talle de mi armadura ha tenido que ser ampliado, ¿por qué tú sigues viéndote como si en vez de inviernos, hayan pasado días?

Ese era su modo de cambiar de tema, notó Hannah. Y fue lo único que necesitó él para ponerla de pie por su propia voluntad.

―Ese es mi pequeño secreto, Mi Lord.

―¿El mismo que me colocó aquí? ¿Es el mismo secreto que me hizo soberano de estas tierras? ¿Que logró que estas personas se inclinaran ante mí, como a un héroe? El Rey cojo me llaman ellos, Hannah.

―¿Acaso no lo entiende, Mi Lord?

―¿Qué debo entender, mi señora? ¿Qué aquello que esconde en el sayo me ha puesto aquí, engañando a todos haciéndoles creer algo que no soy?

―No Edmund ―dijo en un pequeño murmullo, acercándose hasta tocar casi con sus labios las mejillas barbudas de él―. Las Leyendas no nacen, se hacen.

…dijo Hannah.

Pero en la primavera, el _burro_ que gritaba obscenidades en los establos no fue el único en morir. Aquel Rey que cojeaba por jamás haberse curado de una pierna rota que sufrió de una caía en su niñez, subiendo estandartes para el antiguo Lord de esas tierras, cerró los ojos para un sueño eterno siendo testigos sus hijos, sus súbditos más queridos…y Hannah.

―Gracias ―había musitado sólo para ella, luego de despedirse de sus desconsolados hijos que habían vuelto a casa después de haber pasado el invierno asistiendo a clases en un mágico castillo del cual Hannah le hablaba muy poco―. Gracias.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó temblorosa.

―Por permitirme hacer algo por mí mismo, y no hacerme un leyenda.

―¿Por qué son los muggles tan obstinados? ―se preguntó a ella misma, dejando caer las lágrimas contenidas, al verlo cerrar los ojos luego de decir aquellas últimas palabras.

* * *

¡Chan chan! Estaba viendo Games of Thrones, así que me sentí inspirada. Se supone que el personaje que me tocó en el reto fue **Hannah Cockleford** (s. XV), pero preferí centrarlo no sólo en ella, sino también en **Edmund Gaddlegate, **el niño herido que Hannah salvó con un encantamiento escudo de morir por justar con el tiránico conde de la aldea de Popplenton (el cual, golpeado por el hechizo se cayó el caballo y quedó loco..., ahora ya saben quién es el burro). Además, en la Edad Media eran algo "supersticiosos" y que este niño se salvara "milagrosamente", mínimo la gente se le hubiera arrodillado como a un santo. ¡Así que Harry Potter NO FUE el único niño en el mundo _que sobrevivió_! Lo malo es que Edmund se cansó (o nunca quiso) ser leyenda…y Hannah cumplió su promesa de no hacerlo un héroe, de nuevo, así que nadie lo sabe :(

En fin! ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Love and Rockets!


End file.
